ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Carface Carruthers
Carface Carruthers is a pitbull and the main antagonist of All Dogs go to Heaven secondary antagonist in All Dogs go to Heaven 2 the anti hero in All Dogs go to Heaven the series and protagonist in An All Dogs Christmas Carol and All Dogs go to Heaven 4 he was voiced by Vic Tayback in the first film and by Ernest Borgnine in the sequel series and third film and is rumored to be voiced by George Segal in the fourth film that was rumored to happen All Dogs go to Heaven he lives in New Orleans with Charlie Barkin a german sheppard and business partner together they turn an old abandon barge into a casino for dogs and allow customers to place a bet on the rat race but after becoming so greedy he decides to run the casino himself and sets Charlie up by having him taken way to Death Row but when his lackey Killer a schnoodle reports to him that Charlie has escaped death row he comes up with a new plan this time to kill Charlie so he manipulates Charlie into going into business for himself by getting him drunk at the mardi gras as a going away party and runs him over with his car it is also revealed to that Carface has a little girl named Anne Marie who can talk to animals and when he goes into the basement to check on her Anne Marie ask for permisson to go outside and Carface promises to give her permisson in exchange for talking to the rats and when Anne Marie does talk to the rats he goes back on his word and after hearing that Anne Marie is gone from Killer he flies into a dangerous rage and sends Killer out to retreive her but when Killer failed to do so Carface has him fed to his pirranas and discovers that Charlie is alive and knows that he stole Anne Marie from him and when Killer informs Carface of a ray gun he has he releases him from the pit and morphs into the devil the next day Carface and Killer stalk Charlie and Anne Marie and shoot Charlie but cannot kill him do to his life watch next Carface attacks Itchy and destroys the casino that he and Charlie had built and recaptures Anne Marie locking her in a cage above the water and when Charlie comes to her rescue he sicks his thugs on him but Charlie overpowers most of them and gets tied to the anchor as Carface is about to drown Charlie in the flood King Gator the giant flamboyant Alligator whom Charlie and Anne Marie met earlier breaks into his lair and scares away his thugs and unties Charlie from the anchor and rams the wall freeing Anne Marie from her cage and knocking a fire generator in the water and when Carface attacks Charlie King Gator rams the wall knocking him into the water and devours him off screen afterwards Carface appears in heaven swearing revenge on King Gator by intending to wind his watch despite Annabelles protest against it All Dogs go to Heaven 2 Carface now being in heaven is a henchmen to a mysterious voice named Red talking to him in a telephone booth who recruits him on a misson to bring him Gabriels Horn he laters waits in line with the other dogs as Annabelle announces the merit badge Carface ends up being first in line and receives a maret badge from Annabelle but never the less he sneaks into the temple and uses the blade from his badge to cut a hole in the glass and steals the horn but accidently drops it out of heaven and goes to earth to fetch it on earth he hangs out at the Flea Bite when he meets his old enemies Charlie and Itchy after seeing his collar Charlie decides he wants one so he can meet Sasha so he leads Itchy to a warehouse that looks like a voo doo store where he interdouces them to his buddy Red who is an elderly mystic blood hound who gives collars to Charlie and Itchy after Charlie and Itchy left Carface laughs after Charlie and Itchy fail for their scam but Red hisses silence to him and dances with him taking him into the mirror magically transporting him into another realm and reveals his true form as an evil fiary hell cat in a blue robe stripping him naked and holding hands with him and riding a rollercoaster and later dressing him in his own satan outfit and after they return to their pawnshop the back of Carfaces costume falls down revealing his bottom which makes him blush in embarrisment later Red and Carface arrive at Alcatraz Prison where Red devours a rat and feeds the bone to Carface he later sends Carface out to follow Charlie and Itchy which he does but facing many accidents due to his clumsiness later Red and Carface sit at the table playing a game of go fish but soon Charlie returns startling Carface making him drop his set of cards and Charlie request another collar from Red but Red tells him that hes expired and Carface suggest to Charlie that Red might be willing to trade so Charlie suggest a horn called Gabriels Horn which he strikes a deal with Red and afterwards Red reveals his true idenity to Charlie and soon Carface kidnaps David in the subway and holds him for ransom on Alcatraz Island but as soon as Charlie arrives with the horn Carface opens the lobster trap to get it but gets pinched by crabs in the process after Red gets his hands on the horn he allows Charlie to escape with David he later blows the horn sucking all the dogs including Annabelle out of heaven and after Red morphs into a giant monster to face Charlie Carface runs and hides in an air vent after Red is defeated and sent to hell to face punishment Carface comes back out of the air vent and tries to redeem himself trying to conveince Charlie Itchy Sasha and David that he was only tricking Red and Charlie sarcastly believes him and ask him what he traded Red for his collar and Carface said the bottom of his shoes and lacks wearing shoes and insults Red calling him a stupid cat but Red replies with another insult calling Carface a stupid dog and reveals to everyone that Carface traded him his soul in exchange for his collar and orders his skeleton cats that grab Carface and suck him down in the hole where Red was sent All Dogs go to Heaven the Series Carface returns and is now an anti hero and somehow he escaped hell and his lackey Killer from the first film returns and this time they under the employement of Annabells diobalic cousin Belladonna An All Dogs Christmas Carol Carface and his lackey Killer crash a christmas party and steal all the gifts at the Flea Bite and mostly becuase Charlie did not pay Carface back so Charlie and Itchy go over to Carfaces house but it is revealed that Carface and Killer are working for Belladonna who wants to ruin christmas so Charlie and Itchy decide to work a little christmas carol magic Charlie enters Carfaces tv as Jacob Marley reminding him that he will receive a vist from three ghost the first is the Ghost from Christmas Past played by Itchy who shows Carface his puppyhood which makes Itchy feel sorry for him the second ghost is the Ghost of Christmas Present played by Sasha who shows Carface that Killer enjoys doing things for him even after the way he treated him the third ghost is the Ghost of Christmas Future played by Charlie performs a gospel style musical number in the parody of the Mask shows Carface what will happen if he does not clean up his act the next morning Carface and Killer are transported to Alcatraz Island by Belladonna to sabatoge christmas but Carface has a change of heart and foils the plan and when Belladonna gets ready to attack him Annabelle vanquishes her with snow and sends Carface and Killer home safely and Carface returns to the fleabite and returns all the stolen gifts and wishes everyone merry christmas All Dogs go to Heaven 4 Carface now being an allie of Charlie and Itchy is recruited on a misson to find the harp before Azezel an evil goat gets his hands on it Category:Villains